1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sheets and mattresses and, more particularly, to sheets that are form fitted to mattresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, fitted sheets have elastic edges which fit over the sides of mattresses. The tension in the elastic material permits a tight fit of the sheet on the mattress. With time, however, and after undergoing numerous launderings in a clothes washer and numerous dryings in a clothes dryer, the elastic may lose its tension for providing a tight fit for the sheet on the mattress. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fitted sheet fit on a mattress without using elastic materials on the edges of the sheet.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to mattresses and mattress coverings, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 3,965,504, 4,809,375, 4,858,625, 5,070,557, 5,208,927, 5,263,212, and Des. 267,696. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,504 discloses a bedding assembly in which certain portions are connected together with zippers. However, there is no disclosure of using a zipper to attach a fitted sheet to a mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,375 discloses a mattress that has a removable mattress cover that is attached to the mattress by means of a zipper. The mattress cover is attached to the top of the mattress and does not extend down the sides of the mattress. Therefore, the mattress cover does not serve as a fitted sheet.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,625 and 5,070,557 discloses a bed covering that is attached to a mattress by means of straps. Such straps do not permit a blanket to be form fitted to the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,927 discloses a bedding apparatus that employs a zipper to connect a blanket to a sheet. However, a form fitted sheet is fitted onto a mattress using well-known elastic bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,212 discloses a form fitted sheet that is attached to a mattress using a plurality of tensioned straps that pass under the mattress. Lifting a heavy mattress can be a difficult and unwanted chore. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fitted sheet fits on a mattress without using straps that pass under the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,696 discloses a contoured bed sheet that is not a fitted sheet on a mattress.
Still other features would be desirable in a sheet and mattress apparatus. It would be desirable if a non-elastic-containing fitted sheet snugly fit onto four sides of a mattress. Most times a person uses two sheets on a mattress, a bottom sheet and a top sheet. The person usually lies on top of the bottom sheet and under the top sheet. In this respect, it would be desirable if an upper and lower sheet were provided that are secured together with a zipper.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use sheets associated with mattresses, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a sheet and mattress apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not use elastic materials on the edges of a sheet; (2) fits on a mattress without using straps that pass under the mattress; (3) provides a non-elastic-containing fitted sheet that fits snugly onto four sides of a mattress; and (4) provides an upper and lower sheet that are secured together with a zipper. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique sheet and mattress apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.